El león dormido
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Una viñeta muy cortita a modo de homenaje para uno de los magos más queridos por todos, Alastor Moody.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y compañía.

Dedicado a la **Princesa Fiona**, que ha tenido la gentileza de acogerme en su Pantano Encantado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños y que sean muchos más!

Alastor Moody siempre supo que moriría luchando. En un duelo, una batalla, daba igual; pero tendría la varita en la mano.

La jubilación fue una mera formalidad. Ni el aspirante a auror más tonto creyó que al dejar el Ministerio pensaba dedicarse a regar plantas.

El llamado de Albus a ocuparse del puesto de profesor en Hogwarts no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tampoco podía permitir que el miserable de Igor Karkaroff paseara por la escuela sin que alguien lo vigilara.

El que terminara pasando nueve meses en el fondo de su propio baúl, secuestrado por un asqueroso mortífago dado por muerto no estaba en sus planes, pero eso no era nada comparado con todo a lo que se había enfrentado.

Entonces, él volvió y todo empezó de nuevo. Aunque el auror que vivía en su pecho le dijera todos esos años que nunca se había ido. Estuvo siempre agazapado, esperando una oportunidad, como la serpiente que era.

Pero tenían al chico Potter. Le agradaba. Tenía el corazón bien puesto y eso era algo que necesitaban. ¿El Elegido? Le importaban poco los títulos si tenía el coraje de pararse frente a Voldemort, y eso ya lo había hecho más de una vez. Sí, Albus tenía razón, necesitan proteger al muchacho hasta que estuviera preparado.

Lo de Dumbledore fue un golpe que lo agarró con la guardia baja. No le gustaba ver caer a su gente, aunque supiera que el riesgo siempre estaba allí. El era tal vez el único conciente de que el viejo bribón no podría estar con ellos para siempre, como parecía pensar la mayoría; pero igual dolió.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes, agarrarse con fuerza del bastón y prepararse para lo que venía. Lo hizo siempre; con Marlene, Benjui, los Prewett y tantos otros. Nunca se dejó un momento para lamentarse; eso no era para él. A los muertos se les honra peleando en su memoria, ése era uno de sus lemas.

Por eso, cuando el cobarde de Fletcher escapó al ver que todos esos mortífagos se les venían encima, con Voldemort a la cabeza, no dudó en frenar su escoba y empezar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Alcanzó a ver que herían al chico Weasley y le pasó por la mente la sonrisa de Fabian y Gideon.

Lo último que vio fue a Voldemort acercándose, como él había supuesto que haría. Esquivó una maldición que le lanzaron desde la derecha, cuando esa luz verde que tantas veces había logrado birlar, le dio de lleno en el rostro. No, tardó una milésima de segundo en llegar a él, y eso fue tiempo suficiente para esbozar una sonrisa burlona. El muy idiota no tenía idea de que Potter estaba lejos de su alcance ya; si los demás habían tenido éxito, como esperaba.

Y mientras observaba desde no sabía dónde a su cuerpo caer, pudo sentir la presencia de decenas de personas rodeándolo; palmadas en la espalda que no lo hicieron saltar, sonrisas de bienvenida de rostros jóvenes y bromistas que no pensó volver a ver y susurros ahogados de alegría.

Jamás hasta ese momento había notado cuán cansado se iba sintiendo ya. Ahora flotaba como una pluma, con el alma y el cuerpo que aún podía sentir libres de cicatrices; llenándose los pulmones de un aire fresco y puro que olía a océano.

- ¿Listo para un merecido descanso, Alastor?- le preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Marlene McKinnon.

- Me quedo un rato más.- contestó con tranquilidad.- Sabía que Potter llegaría a salvo y quiero ver qué pasa ahora.

- Eso ya no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, Moody.- terció Edgar Bones.

- ¿Cómo que no?- replicó el auror.

- Venceremos.- le dijo Marlene con voz segura.

- Por supuesto que venceremos, pero quiero verlo. Además, ¿qué pasa si uno de esos mortífagos se quiere colar por aquí?- preguntó el hombre.

- Ellos no pueden pasar, Alastor.- desestimó Edgar.

- Ustedes deben de saberlo mejor que yo, pero creo que me voy a quedar un rato más, sólo para estar seguro. Ya saben: ¡Alerta permanente!- respondió el auror, provocando las sonrisas de los otros.

Pensó en ofenderse, pero no, no lo hizo. En cambió, se cruzó de brazos y soltó una carcajada que pareció el bramido de un león, un bramido que retumbó en la tierra como si de un rayo se tratase.

Y allí está Moody aún; vigilante, fiero, atento. Como un Coloso, custodiando el descanso de sus compañeros.

Porque Alastor será por toda la eternidad el guardián más temido y respetado, tan sólo un león dormido.

FIN

N.A. Un sencillo homenaje a uno de los magos más valientes de la historia. ¡El Gran Moody!

No es gran cosa, lo sé, me salió de un tirón en una hora y no he podido corregirlo. Espero no recibir crucius virtuales, pero críticas constructivas sí que serán bienvenidas. Gracias por pasar, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Aglaia.


End file.
